1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to heat generating systems. More particularly, the present invention pertains to fireplace associated heat generating systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has disclosed and taught two generating systems which are fireplace associated. Such prior art systems include a grate structure for seating combustible materials there atop, such as logs and other materials. Generally, such systems include means for conveying cold air through the grate structure and then issuing it back into the environment through a conduit system which is disposed about the grate structure. Ordinarily, the grate structure and the delivering conduit system are in fluid communication. In this manner, air travels through the assembly wherein it is heated at the grate site and delivered back to the environment through the delivering system.
It is to be appreciated from a review of the prior art that such prior art systems rely solely upon the heat transfer from the combustible material through the assembly and to the air for generating heat. Ordinarily, the capturing and reflectance of the radiant heat generated by the combustible material is lost and/or totally neglected by the prior art devices. This over sight results in a tremendous loss of the heat values associated with the combustible materials which are ordinarily ignited and burned in a fireplace.
Because of the presently acknowledged energy shortage attendant the use of petroleum-type fuels, it is to be appreciated that the public is being forced to look at alternate heat sources such as the fireplace heat generating systems of the type under consideration herein. Because of the hereinabove noted loss of the radiant energy associated with the combustible materials, ordinarily, the true heat values generated by such heating systems are lost. Furthermore, it is to be appreciated that if these heat values could be captured and retained then an enhanced valuable alternate heat generating system is provided.
It will be appreciated that the present invention, as will be subsequently be described, provides a mode whereby the radiant heat values are captured and retained.